I Never Want To Lose You
by WolfPatronusTeamPeeta-and-Dean
Summary: From Catching Fire. Peeta and Katniss are on the roof. Peeta is thinking about his life, the Games, and Katniss. *Peeta and Katniss FLUFFY* Please review! :) One shot!


All rights and characters belong to Suzanne Collins, a brilliant author.

**I Never Want To Lose You**

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever," Peeta tells Katniss. His fingers stop moving in her soft hair.

"Okay," says Katniss.

"Then you'll allow it?" Peeta can't help but smiling at that wonderful word.

"I'll allow it," she says.

Peeta resumes playing with Katniss's long, dark hair. He ties the strands in knots, then unties them and combs out her hair with his fingers. After a few minutes, Katniss's breathing becomes deep and even. He looks down at her face in his lap. Her eyes were closed before, but now they looked softer around the edges. Peeta could tell that she had fallen into a comfortable nap.

_She looks so peaceful,_ Peeta thought. He had gotten so used to seeing her face. Peeta had only ever seen her like this when she wasn't worried about something, and she was almost always worried about something.

He couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like without her. He had had a crush on her since he was five years old. At school, he had looked forward to seeing Katniss. When he did, he couldn't help but stare at her, with her long braid falling down her back, and cool gray eyes, seeming to pass over him as she looked around.

Now, though, when she looked at him, she would smile and her eyes would brighten. Peeta felt so in love with her when she did that. He knew that during the 74th Hunger Games, she had been staging her love for him to help keep them alive, but now he felt that she did have feelings for him, even if she hadn't realized it. She still had to stage undying love as to please President Snow and keep the Capitol from thinking that she was defying them when she pulled out the berries when it turned out that there could only be one victor instead of two from the same district.

She hadn't wanted to kill him, and she took care of him when his leg was badly cut. She cared for him, and that part made Peeta think that her pretending to be in love with him was okay. She must have loved or cared for him in order to do the things she did for him.

Peeta was so afraid about what the Capitol had in store for the tributes this year, because it was the Quarter Quell. They had done a crazy twist, making each district send over a previous male and female victor from each district. If they had done something like that, then what could they possibly have waiting for them in the arena? What if it's something that no one could imagine, and what if it is hard to kill, or beat? Last year, the mutts almost got Peeta because he couldn't climb the fence fast enough because of his leg. What if they created something that would attack him and Katniss because they thought they were rebelling against the Capitol?

A horrible thought enters Peeta's mind. What if they threw whatever they could at Katniss to kill her? She was a brilliant fighter, but with the power and technology the Game makers had, what could they create to kill the Girl on Fire?

Peeta shudders and Katniss stirs a bit. He freezes, not wanting to wake her up. She stops and snuggles into Peeta's thigh. He looks at her again, strokes her hair, and thinks about what his life would be like without her. The only answer that he can think of is nothing.

His life would be nothing without Katniss. He loved her so much, that he'd die for her. He would. But he also wouldn't want to leave her alone. For the past couple of weeks, Katniss and Peeta had been brought closer together. She would talk to him about everything, and he would listen. They had both been haunted by the events of the 74th Hunger Games, and they would sleep in the same bed and hold each other. This helped prevent both of them from being kept up all night from nightmares.

He would do anything to protect her, and he would do his best to stay alive for her for as long as he could. He didn't ever want to leave her alone in this cruel world.

He continues to stroke her hair, and the hours pass by. The sun is starting to set. He reluctantly rouses her from sleep so they can watch the sunset together.

"I didn't think you'd want to miss it," he says to her.

"Thanks," she says gratefully.

They sit there watching the sunset, and Peeta hopes that this won't be one of the last ones they see together.

He looks over at Katniss. Her face tinged orange from the setting sun. She looks so beautiful. _I never want to lose you,_ Peeta says in his head.


End file.
